This invention relates to a knee brace.
One of the most vulnerable areas of the body to injury in athletics is the knee. Many serious injuries which occur to the knee are the result of hyper-extension of the knee, that is, the articulation of the knee beyond a point normally permitted by the knee joint. Another major cause of knee injuries results from unnatural medial (inward) and lateral (outward) movement of the knee joint. Often both of these types of injuries result in tearing of ligaments and other knee parts so that the athlete is disabled for a considerable length of time.
Various types of devices have been developed in an attempt to protect the knee against unnatural medial-lateral movement and hyper-extension. However, most of these devices are heavy and cumbersome, and severely restrict the ability of the athlete to perform. Furthermore, many of these devices do not provide sufficient positive support for the knee to prevent injury to the knee.
One type of prior knee brace which has been used includes an articulated hinge joint having intermeshing teeth. The teeth are provided on the adjacent ends of two hinged members and interlock during pivotal movement of the two hinged members with respect to one another. A hinge strap interconnects the two members and holds the teeth in interlocking relationship.
This type of knee brace has been found defective because the teeth sometimes break, bend, or shear when exposed to the rigors of the athlete's movements.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved knee brace.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a knee brace which uses interlocking gear teeth at the pivot joint and which includes means for preventing the shearing, bending or cutting of the teeth in response to outside forces.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved knee brace which is lightweight and which does not affect the performance of the athlete.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a knee brace which permits free and easy movement of the knee joint throughout the range of natural articulation, but which at the same time provides at least some protection against hyper-extension of the knee beyond a point of natural articulation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a knee brace which protects against unnatural medial-lateral movement of the knee joint.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is easy and simple to apply to the knee so that it can be put on and removed with ease.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is comfortable to the athlete and does not affect his natural movements.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which has a minimum of bulk so that it can fit easily under clothing or uniforms.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which will withstand severe collisions and trauma during contact sports.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.